Computer systems running important applications should be resilient against failures due to memory errors. One technique for improving computer system availability is to store two copies of all data so that in the event of a memory error associated with the first copy of data, the system can use the second copy. This results, however, in a reduction of memory capacity by at least a factor of two and increases system costs. The memory capacity requirements of computers, and in particular servers, are increasing rapidly, therefore, conventional systems which significantly reduce memory capacity are not desirable solutions to improve system resiliency.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.